Heart of Darkness
by oleandera
Summary: A fic that takes place after Sinedd loses his ability to use his beloved smog and turns ill. Artegor is healed by Dame Simbai and her medical attentions, but will Aarch and Artegor be able to locate Sinedd in time to save him from an horrible death?
1. lost

A fic that centers mainly after Sinedd loses his ability to use his beloved smog and turns ill. Artegor is healed by Dame Simbai and her medical attentions, but will Aarch and Artegor be able to locate Sinedd in time to save him from an horrible death?

They had lost. Again. However, this time it was nothing compared to the team's loss in the final. This time he had lost something more than just a chance to kiss the golden cup. He had lost the thing that was the building block of his whole being, the core of his new life and the substance that had given him strength when needed most. Strength to go on with his life while no one dear to him was in it anymore. Strength to fight back unwanted visitors knocking on the door of his already destroyed heart. Strength to keep on playing even when his ankle was broken in two places and a furious coach was screeching in his headset.

But now it was gone. And deep inside him, Sinedd knew that the smog's power would never be returned to him. Never again he would feel the comfort of the black fog through his body. Never again he could use it to do insane jumps to feel a second of unaltered freedom. Freedom from all his sorrows and emotional scars inflicted upon him. Without it, he was not whole.

The only comfort Sinedd had found after the match was in Artegor's office. The guy had been practical a father in Sinedd's eyes, since his coach cared for him, gave him food and a shelter. Even though Artegor had been harsh and sometimes even downright cruel to him, Sinedd could see emotions flicker behind his eyes. Even affection directed towards him. Only to see his coach face turn back in the cold mask he wore day and night as soon Artegor noticed he was looking.

The office was dark and empty. Just the way he liked it to be. ' Artegor must still be in Genesis.' No doubt he will be here soon. Sinedd decided to wait till his coach showed up. What he had to tell him could not wait till tomorrow. ' While I'm here I could use the time to sleep a bit.' There was a comfy sofa situated in the corner of the office, which was good enough for a nap. Next to it was a side table with different kinds of objects on it. One of it, a silver picture frame, shone brightly in the dimmed room. Picking it up slowly, Sinedd examined the photo it contained. He immediately recognized his coach even though the picture must have been taken over 15 years ago. Artegor was smiling brightly in the camera. His youthful face looked happy and carefree. His left arm encircled an old football while his other arm held onto another man. Sinedd brought his face closer to the photo. Only to jerk it back suddenly. The other man was a man he hated most. His old coach Aarch. ' Stupid old man.' Nothing had changed his animosity towards him over all those years, since he had scolded him for playing fool all the time. Sinedd threw the frame back on the side table and paced back and forth. ' Damn Artegor, where are you.' His anger was getting worse and so was his headache. The match against the Pirates had done him no good. The snapped ankle he could take, but the blow to his ego and the loss of his flux was just too much to handle. Sinedd massaged his temples in order to relieve him a bit from his headache. The room he was in began to waver and he found he could not see as clearly as a couple of minutes ago. The pain in his head grew and Sinedd was forced to fall on his knees. ' Shit, what is happening to me….' Suddenly, Sinedd lost his vision for a moment. Only to see the room reappear a few seconds later. He never felt so lost before. All alone, waiting for a person who never came to see him after the match. Sinedd felt the pain in his head spread towards his upper body and fell on the cold hard floor. Gasping for air. Hands clutching his heart where the pain was worst. ' Coach?... help me.. I.. ughh.' The pain was too intense to call out for help. Too intense to 

stand up. Gasping for air Sinedd saw it lying on the floor only a meter away from him. The only way he could call for help. His cellphone. If only he could reach it, he could call Artegor. It took all his strength to lay his shaking hand on the cellphone. He blindly dialed the number he knew by heart. It rang once…. Twice… No answer. '….. gasp…. Please ….someone…anyone…' Sinedd felt how his body was struggling to draw every single breath. And then he saw them. In the corner of the dimmed room. A man and a woman. Both with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. His parents had come! '…mom...dad?' Everything he longed for was in reach. Then darkness came and engulfed Sinedd completely.

Ok, this is it for now. Please leave a comment but bear in mind I'm not a native speaker of English so you might find some spelling errors. ….I am such a crappy writer, but I thought there are way too little galactic football fics, so I thought I give it a try. This is a result of extreme boredom. XD


	2. suffering

Since I got two wonderful and encouraging comments I decided to write a new chapter. Wh00t. Spring is gone, summer has come, life goes on and on…. And I'm bored to tears. Honestly what am I doing?? Can't write proper fics. Bear with me. Oh yeah, suggestions are appreciated and welcome.

' You are fully healed, Artegor. Consider yourself lucky, your illness could have destroyed you,' Simbai commented while peering at a blood sample she extracted from her patient.

' Hmpph, I seriously doubt that. Still, I owe you.' He was sitting on the white clean hospital bed. Everything in the room annoyed him to no end, especially his former friend Aarch who believed they were rebuilding their long lost friendship. Artegor wondered if he wanted to be friends again with his old rival. This was not something he had time to deal with at the moment. What happened in the match was still a big blur to him. Only fragments remained. Distorted fragments.

_Flashback _-' I don't care you're in pain, Sinedd, finish it.' The striker tried to run towards the goal with the football, only to fall on the ground and scream in pain. ' Get up, you fool! Or I will send you back where you came from. The orphanage still has some places available……'–

Artegor inwardly cringed at the harsh words. Did he really say that? _Oh god, what have I done. I let him play to fulfill my own selfish needs. That poor boy has suffered enough already._

' Artegor? Artegor!' 'huh' he looked up to meet Aarch's questioning eyes, which were filled with concern. -_concern for me?-_

' You seemed a bit lost. Are you sure you're alright. Simbai can recheck your vitals,' Aarch replied. ' No, no… It is just that I am worried for my team's welfare. Maybe they are suffering from the loss of the smog as well. I have to check on them.' Artegor walked towards the door. ' I doubt that will be necessary.' Simbai interrupted. ' The people from the Shadow archipelagos are perfectly capable to sustain their life forms without the smog. It is how they are created. No need for worry.'

' It is Sinedd I am worried about. He was in poor physical condition just when the match started. The loss may have a greater affect on him than we can imagine.' Both Aarch and Simbai looked worried at the information. ' When you find him, Artegor, bring him to me. I might be able to do something about it. However, if he waits to long to come see me there might be too little to work with for me. I am only doing the best I can, but there is a limit to my medical attentions.

'Thank you, thank you both.' Artegor replied as he turned and walked towards the door. At the door he waited. ' I know you have always tried to renew our friendship, Aarch. Maybe this time you will succeed.' A small smile danced on his lips as he disappeared around the corner.

'I hope so, old friend..'

Back outside, Artegor pondered how to contact his pupils, since he had not seen them after the match. ' I just might win the galactic football cup for the crappiest coach. My team's homeland just exploded and I didn't even have the guts to console them for their loss…. I'm so sorry'

_People have died in that blast. They have died a gruesome death. _

Truth was that the inhabitants of the Shadow archipelagos were not well liked throughout the universe, but with a little effort one could experience unwavering friendship and kindness. Over the years, planet Shadow had become a new home for Artegor and he knew that Sinedd had experienced the same.

Artegor extracted his cell phone from his pocket and saw that he had three messages. The first was of a journalist who requested a meeting to hear his side of the story of the match. He quickly deleted the message. The second was from a Galactik football official who wanted to know if he would continue to train with the Shadows next Sunday. 'Of course not, idiot.' And deleted the second message as well.Then he loaded the final message. Artegor pressed his phone close to his ear in order to listen to the third message. The voice was faint and raspy. '. '….. gasp…. Please ….someone…anyone…' Then the message stopped.

Artegor stared in shock at his cell phone. He had recognized the voice immediately. How could he not. He heard it every day.

'Sinedd!'

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone I was not complete.  
Back through the years I reached for you.  
Alas, it was not meant to be

The warmth that radiated of her body was warm and inviting. Her eyes were full of kindness, staring at him and taking in his battered form. In his mind's eye he was a little boy again, who was afraid to be taken away for the second time. 'You have come a long way my son,' she whispered. ' But you are ill and you're not fighting it.' She outstretched her arm and took his hand in her own. Softly she smiled at him. ' Please fight, let me see your fiery spirit again. Fight for your life in this world.'

Sinedd sighed. A tear tickled down his left cheek and vanished in the light. They were not in the cold office anymore and Sinedd wondered if they still were in the same dimension. ' I don't want to. There is nothing left to fight for anymore.' His eyes pleaded desperately. ' Please mom, let me go with you.'

His mother exhaled softly and embraced him.

'My son… I love you'

The last thing Sinedd felt was his body dissolving in the white light. A pleasant feeling. And then, there was no more.

Artegor shakily used the tracking device to locate Sinedd's cell phone and silently prayed it would work. – _Cell phone located_- The computer told him. If this didn't work he would not know what to do. This was the only way to locate him. The exact location popped on his phone and Artegor gasped. Sinedd was close. Very close. Not wasting any time ,Artegor sprinted down the hallway onto the open street. His office was only five blocks away.

Four minutes later he pushed through a vast group of tourists outside his building. He had no time to be polite, there was a boy that needed him. Swiftly he crossed two hallways and momentarily paused at the door of his office. ' Please be ok.' With an outstretched arm, Artegor opened the door.

The sight that met him caused him to gasp in horror.

'No…!'

Mhoahaha, evil cliff hanger. Is it a bird, is it a plane or is it Sinedd lying dead on the floor. Who knows, anything could happen. Do leave a comment, please.


	3. fight

Hi fanfic buddies. "How to continue?" It has been bugging me for days on end and I am sick and tired of it. I truly believe my first chap is crap, but you guys seem to think otherwise. Ok, my second chap show some improvement, but the ending is difficult to work with. That's why this chapter will show a turn of events, bear with me. I just love to make Sinedd suffer. XD Randomness … Somebody actually faved this! I wouldn't… LOL. Still, I feel honored. Thanks for all ya lovely comments …

"No…!' Artegor gasped

The room was dark, but still a shiny substance shone brightly in the moonlight. He crossed the dimmed room with fast strides and knelt down the silvery liquid. Shakily he dipped two of his fingers in the substance. It was still warm. Slowly raising the fingers to his nose, a metal like scent invaded his nostrils. It was blood. His pupil's blood. However, there was no body in sight.

' Where are you?' he whispered. And a sense of pure dread and desperation filled his heart.

Artegor had to admit that although the puddle of blood showed how ill Sinedd really was, the fact that his pupil was still capable to walk also showed the extend of strength the young boy clearly possessed. There was still hope.

--

It had been two hours since Sinedd had awakened from his unconscious state, but his body still felt sore from the amount of blood he had lost. It was apparent that his body did not handle the loss of his beloved smog very well and deep within he wondered how much longer he had before it would shut down completely.

Still, his mind was at ease, for he now knew what he had to do. All this time he had searched for the thing he needed most, and he had found it: a family. He had found it at the most unlikely place. The Shadow Archipelagos. The inhabitants and the planet had given him so much and now it was time to return the favor. The blast that destroyed most of the planet had cost the lives of millions. Others were still waiting for medical attentions. Sinedd grimaced in pain. The medicine needed would never reach the wounded people in time. Unless..

Unless he brought it to them.

At least that was the plan. Sneaking into Simbai's storage room had been utterly simple. It was past midnight and everybody of the staff had gone home. However, Sinedd felt his strength leave his body with every minute that passed. Grabbing everything within reach, Sinedd filled his bag with all he could find. He felt disgusted with himself for being reduced to a simple thief, but felt obliged to help the children on the Shadow planet.

'I will do this… for the children,' Sinedd sighed. 'Even it will cost all I've got.'

Flashback

_A loud explosion was heard and the house they lived in trembled. The sanctuary the little kid had always known to be his home was about to turn into a living hell. Even though he was only three years old, the boy felt that his happy life had come to an end. Sobbing under the kitchen table the little boy waited for his parents. Waiting for them to tell him that it was not real. The piercing screaming outside was not real and that the flames licking at the doorpost were not real. Smoke filled the little kitchen making it hard for the child to breathe. _

_-Sinedd? Sinedd! Where are you! A desperate woman yelled as she entered the kitchen. The thick smoke made it difficult for her to see._

_-Mommy?, the young boy squeaked and outstretched his little arms. His chubby fingers touched his mother's leg to let her know that he was under the table. Soon he was picked up by his mother who carried him out of the kitchen and onto the street. The sight that the boy's eyes met were hard for him to understand. The street was filled with debris and people were lying motionless on the concrete road. Nearby to him lay an old woman clutching at a gaping hole in her stomach. He remembered her._

_-Momma, why is Nana sleeping on the streets?, he asked_

_- 'Close your eyes, Sinedd, do not look until I say so.' She whimpered. Her grip on him fastened. 'Let's find daddy.' _

_She ran into the dark forest near to their house where she had left her husband with the other villagers. He was a doctor and had insisted to tend to the wounds of the people who were hurt at the attack. She halted near a huge oak tree. 'Honey?' she whispered. _

_-'Elysia! Over here,' a man shouted. He walked towards the woman and her child and closed them in his arms. 'They are all dead, Elysia, all of them. I couldn't help. The soldiers are everywhere. Take Sinedd and run to Resembool. They will help you. I will mislead them.' _

'_Hon, no! Don't make me leave you,' the woman whimpered. 'Sinedd and you will be fine, but you will have to go now,' the man argued. ' If the soldiers find him…. They will show no mercy, Elysia, you know that.' The child looked at his parents. He felt save. As long he was with his parents nothing could happen. His little fingers grabbed her immaculate white dress and pressed his face in her warm body. The smell that radiated from her was comforting. 'Don't worry, my son, I love you.' Strong arms hugged him and a warm hand ruffled his raven black hair. He looked up to see his parents smiling back at him._

_- 'I will see you at Resembool, please go,' The man lifted his wife's chin with his finger and kissed her lovingly. Slowly they parted and the woman and her child headed towards a hidden path only she knew. It would take her to safety. Just before she turned around the corner the woman looked back to see her husband for the last time. He stood there all alone in the clearing of the woods. His attractive smile was clearly visible in the dark. And so was something else. A silvery object shone brightly in the dark behind the man's back. It took only a second for the woman to realize what exactly the strange object was. Her mouth opened in shock, but it was too late to warn her husband of the danger. A loud gunshot filled the cold air. In horror she watched as her husband fell on the ground. _

_-'No….NO!!,' she screamed. Clutching her child tight to her body she ran to her fallen husband. He just lay there. Unmoving, not seeing, not breathing. His beautiful blue eyes had turned misty grey and stared into nothingness. The woman knelt down beside him and hugged her child more closely. Sobs filled the night sky._

'_It's his own fault, really,' a dark voice said in the shadows. 'Too damn stubborn for my taste. He chose to give those traitors medical attentions, that's makes him a traitor and your whole family an enemy of the state. Therefore, you must d..,'_

'_Shut up!,' the woman cried 'He was innocent, my child is innocent.' Her tear streaked face peered into the shadows. 'Show yourself, you coward.' _

'_As you wish,' a husky voiced answered. _

_A small man stepped into the clearing._

_-' ….You!' she exclaimed in shock. Sinedd tried to see the man's face from where he was, but found it next to impossible. His mother's grip was unwavering and strong._

_-'but you were our fr…' _

' _Guess again.' _

_And before the woman could react he stood before her, casting a dark shadow on her face. She stood frozen as she felt cold metal pressed against her forehead. Exhaling softly she heard a gunshot being fired. The last thing the unfortunate mother saw was her child looking down upon her with a look of pure horror._

End of flashback

Was there ever a day he did not remember? Even when all his limbs felt numb from the loss of blood and he could barely stand because of the pain, he remembered that gruesome night in the forest. Some people are born with tragedy in their blood.

Placing carefully the last bottles of different kinds of medicine in his bag he exit Simbai's storage room. Now only he had to do was to get as fast as possible to the Shadow Archipelagos, but first he had to get out of Snowkids den unseen. An encounter with his former coach was the last thing he needed tonight. Struggling to stand on both feet Sinedd headed towards the door at the end of the long hallway. He was halfway there when…

-' Sinedd? A familiar voice echoed through the dark hallway.

He stopped and slowly turned around to where the voice came from. Squinting his eyes he could make out a tall figure which headed towards him with long strides.

-'Sinedd ! What are you doing here? I was worried sick about you.' His coach cupped his head with his rough hands and forced to look at him. He wasn't wearing his dark shades and for once he could see the eyes of the man he considered to be some sort of a father. Tired blue eyes filled with concern took in his battered body. 'Oh my god, you're bleeding all over the place. Luckily we're here. Simbai is just in her office one floor up. If I hadn't heard your message… I would never..'

And then Sinedd realized it. ' What am I doing here? I could ask you the same question. Why are you here? '

' I uhmm..' Sinedd watched as his coach was lost for words. Anger filled the young boy as he realized that he had always suspected this would happen eventually.

-'You joined them, didn't you?' The words were full of hatred.

'Aarch offered me a job as a coach. I am very grateful he did, Sinedd, for coaching is my life. The Shadows don't have a chance to win the cup anymore and..'

-'You leave us? Just like that? Our planet has just been destroyed and here you are.. hopping to another like nothing happened. Like we never happened. You..'

'Sinedd! No.. It's not like that. I truly care about you.' Artegor placed a hand on his pupils shoulder in order to calm him down. Only then he took a good look at Sinedd's face and the sight that met him caused him to gasp for air. His face was as white as snow and he had dark bags under his eyes. His breathing was shallow and rapid. A small trail of blood trickled down the left corner of his mouth.

'We'll talk about this later. I need you to go to Simbai's first.'

-'No, there is no time.' Sinedd explained as he turned to head to the door and picked up his bag. 'I need to get this to the Shadow Archipelagos as soon as possible.'

'What do you mean? What's in that bag!' Artegor exclaimed as he snatched Sinedd's bag. 'These are…medicine. You stole them from Simbai! How could y..'

-'Give it back!' Sinedd growled as he tried to get his hands on the medicine only to accidently scatter the bottles on the cold dark floor of the hallway. Sinedd dropped on the floor and began picking up the bottles. 'They need it. They're waiting for me and I …ughhh.' The teenager gasped for air as he felt pain surging through his slim body. His vision blurred and he had to grab Artegor to steady himself.

'Sinedd. Come, I'll take you to her. She can heal you. Your body can't handle the loss of the smog.' Artegor pleaded.

-'No.. I..have..' Sinedd tried to stand up, but failed. He was sweating and felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. There wasn't much time and Sinedd knew it. Still, he didn't care if he was going to escape the disease unharmed. As long as he could save the inhabitants of planet Shadow, his family. He had lost his biological parents, watched them die a gruesome death. He certainly wasn't planning to let his new family die as well. Not as long he could help it.

He felt how Artegor tried to lift his body into a sitting position. 'Stay with me, Sinedd, please.' He looked up and saw his coach face. Love radiated from the old blue eyes of the man. '..Art..e..gor..?' The voice was raspy and hollow. Then, at last, the boy closed his eyes and lay unmoving on the ground. Artegor watched in shock how all color drained from Sinedd's face and swiftly checked for his pulse. What he found scared him. The pulse was slowing down. Deadly Slow.

Ok, this is it for now, but don't worry the next chap is coming out soon (final chapter) . My writer's block is vanished and since I feel so generous you guys may decide how this happy story will end. I hope to hear some twisted and sick ideas. XD. Ok, Newsflash. Since there are little to no M rated stories for GF, I intend to write one myself. OMG. Guess Sinedd is due to have some hot action, but with who?


	4. Finding peace

I am back with renewed vigor! I am going to quote myself. LOL.

'Ok, this is it for now, but don't worry the next chap is coming out soon '

Did I really say that in my previous chapter? Yes I did *feeling embarrassed and hides herself in mommy's pantry to stuff herself with chocolate' I am such a liar. Anyway I am going to complete this for the sake of making the English language my own. I am a second year student of English in The Netherlands (never say Holland guys, we hate it) and my teachers often say that I get the verb/subject agreement wrong. Perhaps they are right.. enough with this sh.. let's get a move on. Grab your tissues and continue to read. I am not a fan of happy endings *evil laughter fills the room*

-I love reviews. They are like little presents under a Christmas tree -

-Three weeks later in Simbai's ward-

'He is showing great resilience, Artegor. But even that may not keep death away much longer. His state is deteriorating and the machines show his vitals are falling.' Slowly she traced a finger over Sinedd's dark but handsome features. His face was blank and his temperature slightly higher than normal. Over the past week, the troublesome teenager has slipped into a deep coma. A coma he had not awakened from. Filling a syringe with medicine she took Sinedd's arm and injected him; a sigh escaped his lips as he continued to sleep peacefully. Blissfully unaware of the sorry state he was in. His lithe body was snuggly hugged with white sheets. Simbai mentally noted that the sheets were almost the same color as the boy's skin, except for his cheeks which were slightly flushed because of his constant fever. Simbai felt a motherly instinct come over her; telling her to do her best to keep him safe. Even though he was sometimes a huge pain in the ass, she cared for him deeply. A misfit in society. That was all he was. Just a lost little boy with no family nor friends.

Simbai took a step away from the bed and turned to Sinedd's two visitors; his coach and his former coach. Both came by every day to see improvement of the boy's status. Artegor's face was unreadable as he stared out of the window. Aarch, on the other hand was a mixture of grief and worry for his friend. Only he knew how much Sinedd's coma distressed his best mate. 'How much longer?' Artegor's voice was raw with emotion and his eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Dame Simbai stared at him; unsure of what to say. 'He may not last the night. I am sorry, but there is almost nothing left to work with. The smog has inflicted damage on his body and soul that cannot be undone. Even if he awakens from this coma… I do not know to what extend the damage will be.'

'Simbai,… Is there really nothing we can do. Both Artegor and me healed after the smog made us sick. Surely, if we can so can he. We cannot let him simply die. He is just a boy,' Aarch stressed.

'That is right, a boy. Not a full grown man. His body cannot handle the smog as well as your bodies. Furthermore, he was exposed to it much longer than any of you.' Dame Simbai turned to the bed an took Sinedd's hand and gently squeezed it. 'Fight, Sinedd. Like you never have before' Softly she bend over the bed and pressed her soft lips on his forehead. She was alarmed how hot his skin was to the touch. Looking down upon him Simbai saw how peaceful he looked. It was a sight she never saw before. 'We must let him rest. I will let you know when his condition changes.' With that she turned and headed towards the door. Aarch stared silently at the hospital bed and took in Sinedd's sleeping form. Deep down he wondered if Sinedd would be lying in this bed if he had tried harder to keep him in the Snow Kids team. He shook his head solemnly and followed Simbai outside. Artegor was left in the room on his own and he was glad about it. He needed time alone to rethink what had happened lately. The press had found out after Sinedd's absence that he was seriously ill. After dealing with hundreds of questions and interrogations of journalists Artegor had found it hard to tell the truth. He was, after all, responsible for Sinedd's welfare. And he failed miserably. He pushed him too hard and was exceptionally rude to him. He walked slowly to the bed and its occupant. The machine next to his bed was beeping softly and constantly showed the status of his vitals. Artegor took in Sinedd's battered form and saw how relaxed his features were. 'Good night, Sinedd. Don't worry. Aarch and I will just be down the hallway. We will be close if you need us.' Artegor smiled softly. He was astounded by the fact how close he felt to him, almost like father and son. Suddenly, overwhelmed with emotions, Artegor hugged the silent form of Sinedd tightly. His head was in Sinedd's crook of his neck and listened quietly to the boy's steady breathing. 'You're gonna be alright, kiddo. Cause your just too stubborn to die and I am too stubborn to let you go like that.' Artegor broke the hug and softly put the boy down on the bed. With one last look he saw that Sinedd was sleeping undisturbed and headed towards the door. Once outside Artegor was met with Artegor and Simbai's worried faces. 'Now all we can do is wait.'

Sinedd awoke with a start. He panicked as he saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. Next to him was a machine that emitted soft beeping noises. Calming his breathing he took in the room. Definitely a hospital room, he concluded. Sinedd tried to stand up but after a short struggle with the sheets he found himself unable to. Slowly he lowered his head on his pillow and frowned. He saw that no one was in the room with him. Not that he was surprised, he was always alone. Slowly Sinedd closed his eyelids to relieve him of some of the pain he was feeling. His body felt sore and he could barely lift his limbs. Suddenly he felt a cold draft. He slowly opened his eyes and peered in the darkness. There was nothing there. But as he looked closer he could make out a form in the dimness of the room. 'Who is there?' Sinedd's voice sounded raspy by the lack of use. The form moved ever so slightly and Sinedd waited anxiously. The person who was in the room moved closer towards the bed. Sinedd gasped when a beam of moonlight illuminated the visitor's face. Her beautiful hair was longer than he remembered and it flowed unnaturally in the air as if it was not bound by gravity. Her eyes, which used to be a deep shade of blue, were sparkling blue. Her skin pore less and shone silvery in the moonlight. Every step she took towards him was soundless and made it look as if she was floating rather than walking. She paused at his bed and gently cupped Sinedd's head with her soft hand. 'Mom..?' Sinedd whispered. He was unsure if she was really there or if it was just some sort of incantation. 'Don't speak, Sinedd. It is going to be alright,' his mother whispered. Her face lit up and she smiled down upon him. 'I am taking you home.' Sinedd's heart filled with warmth when he saw that his mother extended her arm towards him. It was all he ever wanted. To be with his family again. To feel welcome and safe. He clasped his mother's warm hand and felt his body lift off the hospital bed. Slowly he drifted towards his mother. Towards the light where his family was. As the light continued to grow brighter, happy laughter filled the hospital room and Sinedd felt himself immerge in the white light. Back in the hospital, the mortal form of Sinedd released a painful last sigh and lay unmoving in the white bed as the machine next to him started to beep louder and louder.

That is it guys. Unless you want me to continue? A little requiem or something. I am deeply sorry that you all had to wait this long for the next chapter when I promised it would be out soon. I hope you do leave reviews though or suggestions. Furthermore I hope my spelling was not that off. To all you reviewers: I love you and have a merry Christmas wherever you are. I am going to celebrate it with family and New Years Eve ofcourse with millions of oliebollen (google some pics to get an idea of what I am rambling about). They are delicious. Cheers!


End file.
